


[大菅]和光同塵

by Yilin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Daichi is so romantic, I don't know what i'm saying actually, M/M, My English is too poor to translate it, Suga feels a sense of inferiority, Suga's revival fists
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yilin/pseuds/Yilin
Summary: 他不是漆黑的烏鴉，也成不了潔白的天鵝。他只是隻灰黑的醜小鴨，拚了命要讓自己免於崩潰。





	[大菅]和光同塵

**Author's Note:**

> The time is set at the training camp before IH.

「如果你們輸了的話，我們三年級還在的時候，影山就不能作為二傳手上場。」  
菅原知道澤村之所以會對影山提出那樣的條件，有一部分是為了他。  
當然並不是指對方假公濟私、濫用權力之類的，而是他的條件成立了之後，可稱得上得利的只有他一人而已。  
天才二傳手，聽起來是個多麼有吸引力的詞彙，任誰見了都會欽羨不已，更何況是排球隊的主將呢。  
雖然自己是副主將，但是在自己也是二傳手的同時，他無法否認自己的嫉妒，卻仍舊用毫不遮掩的不甘心來掩蓋最真實的本意。  
畢竟他永遠都只能是隻醜小鴨，長不成天鵝也變不了烏鴉，只能遮遮掩掩地在一道微薄的光束中顛簸。

「在做什麼？」在一隻大手越過書包、擋住視線並蓋上眼前的紙的同時，輕柔的聲音也在一邊響起。  
「大地？對不起，吵醒你了？」將頭自原先蓋著全身的被窩探出，菅原露出了抱歉的表情。  
「我已經去上廁所回來了喔。」拿過菅原手中仍亮著的手機再輕敲了下對方的額，澤村微笑道：「到底是有多投入啊？明天還要早起練習，趕快睡吧。」  
「唔……」菅原稍稍嘟起了嘴，放棄似地讓下巴沉進枕頭。  
接過澤村還回、還順勢關機了的手機，菅原只得將紙筆擱在一旁，在對方注視之下乖乖躺回睡姿。  
「外套不脫嗎？」同樣縮回被窩，澤村又問了一句。  
「嗯，不用，今天感覺有點冷。」菅原笑了笑。  
「這樣啊。不要感冒喔。」拍了下菅原的頭，澤村閉上眼說道。  
「嗯！」帶著笑，菅原也闔上了眼。  
***  
「抱歉，最後那球有點低了。」菅原看來有些疲憊地喘著。  
「嘛，畢竟是自主練習就別太在意了……話說，昨天睡得還好嗎？」  
「好像有點不夠啊哈哈……我的體力又不像影山那麼好。」菅原揉了揉眼，弱弱地笑著。  
「菅。」澤村將聲音又拉低了些許，不意外地看見對方一副「完蛋了」的表情。  
「啊……抱歉大地，我不是－－」  
「孝支。」趁著距離晚餐的一點剩餘時間，澤村從球籃中撈起了一顆球轉向菅原，一面親暱似地呼喚著對方的名字，一面將球拋了過去。  
「咦？欸？大地？怎麼突然……」因為冷不防被叫了名字而紅了耳根，菅原慌得連如此輕盈的球也險些漏接。  
「我來墊球，你扣球試試吧。」澤村笑了笑，並示意對方將球拋過去。  
「可是我很久沒扣球了。」  
「嘛，身體不會忘記那種感覺吧？試試看吧。」擺出上手接球的姿勢，澤村又笑了出來：「再說我也不是二傳，說不定會打到你的頭呢。」  
「唔，大地你如果打到我的頭的話，下一球我就往你的方向扣球吧～」  
「放過我吧。」大地無奈地笑道：「好，上吧！」  
「欸？好。」反射動作般將球輕拋向對方，菅原開始助跑了起來。

其實要不是菅原的身高不夠、體能不強，他應該能成為很好的主攻手吧。  
看著眼前人蹲低了之後跳起，明明是個費力的動作卻顯得如此輕盈，就好像是原本就在飛翔著一般。  
標準的姿勢扣向有些偏了的傳球，菅原在落地之後笑了開來：「果然扣球真的很爽快啊。謝謝你啊，大地。」  
「感覺好多了？」  
「嗯！謝謝！抱歉給你添麻煩了！」  
「其實我覺得啊……如果是我會錯意的話就別理我了……那個，你並不是醜小鴨喔。」搔了下臉頰，澤村走向菅原將對方輕輕攏在懷中。  
「咦？大地？你在說什麼？話說我有汗臭味不要過來啦。」  
「我也很臭所以沒關係啦。」頓了下，澤村猶豫了下之後才開口：「我是說，你昨天在紙上畫的、是醜小鴨吧，灰灰的那個。」  
「……嗯。」感覺到臂彎中的人震了一下，而後繼續說了下去：「為什麼說我不是醜小鴨？」  
「我……嘛，沒有你的話，影山是不可能上場的吧。對他來說，你就是天使，不是嗎？」儘管拐了彎，但實際說出口時還是感到害臊地讓燥熱蔓上臉頰。  
「哈哈～」從懷抱中掙開，菅原露出了惡作劇般的笑：「大地，這是你想說的？還是你只是把影山搬出來而已？」  
「欸……就……好吧……」將視線移開，澤村尷尬地搔了搔頭輕聲說道：「我覺得，你扣球的姿勢……就像是落到凡塵的天使－－好痛！」捂住被手刀的腰，澤村抬起頭，在看見了對方漲紅的臉時，意外地感覺到了初夏的溫度。  
「大地！你這種話從哪裡學來的啊！都不害臊！」  
「不是你讓我說的嗎！」  
「哇，我們的主將一直在推卸責任耶。」似乎是注意到時間，也或許是為了掩飾害羞，菅原在轉移話題的同時也轉過身開始收拾場地。  
「饒了我吧，菅。」轉往另一邊，澤村也開始了撿拾散落的球。  
「嘛……謝謝你。」在球鞋與地面的摩擦聲之中，自背後傳來了弱弱的一句感謝。

如果菅原是主攻手，那麼大家都會看見他躍起的樣子了－－現在這樣就好，作為一名二傳手，能夠待在作為主攻手的自己身邊，偶爾傾聽對方的煩惱，讓天使試著展翅的樣貌僅僅留在自己的眼中。  
「今天不要再熬夜了喔。有什麼事，多依靠我一下嘛，副主將。」  
「明明副主將是要輔助主將的耶，這樣的話誰來輔助你？」  
「互相幫忙不就好了。」  
「嗯……好。」菅原將最後一顆球以低手發球發進球籃，而後緩緩走回澤村身邊。  
「好了？去吃飯吧。」輕碰著對方的指尖，之後勾起了指。  
菅原笑了笑，將剩下的感謝與愛意，全部鎖在緊握的十指之間。

**Author's Note:**

> 標題名稱我猶豫了很久，但是在寫物理的時候腦袋就突然蹦出了“和光同塵”四個字，結果就馬上決定了。  
> 並不是指同流合汙，而是指菅將自己的私心收束起來，故作堅強的樣子。  
> 天使加油!


End file.
